515
Adam attacks Willie and Maggie, when Sam comes home he is attacked trying to protect Maggie. Synopsis : On this night those who reside at the great house of Collinwood are safe. But near the Collins estate, in the town of Collinsport, there is one whose life is in danger. For a chain of events have been set into motion, and they will end in a burst of violence and a sudden death. Willie stumbles into the Evans Cottage and Maggie is shocked that Joe has beaten him. She tends to him but they are interrupted by Adam, who attacks Willie. When Maggie tries to pull Adam away, he turns on her. Just then Sam arrives, and tells Maggie to get behind him. Sam tries to reason with Adam, and tells him that he and Maggie are both his friends. But Adam misunderstands and attacks Maggie. Sam defends his daughter and Adam knocks him down. Sam ends up in the hospital seriously injured. At the Old House, Julia is wondering where Willie and Barnabas are. She hears a woman sobbing in the basement. Julia goes downstairs and sees Josette's ghost crying near the wall in the basement where Barnabas is trapped. Julia suspects that Barnabas may have been walled up there by Trask. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Robert Rodan as Adam * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Ford as Sam Evans * Florence Stanley as Josette DuPres Collins (voice only, uncredited) * Natalie Norwick as Josette DuPres Collins (body only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 506. * The closing credits roll is crooked; but in the opposite direction to yesterday's crooked credits roll. Story * Adam and his clothes are surprisingly clean and neat, considering he has been hiding out for several days now. * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's ghost whines and sobs, and then appears to Julia. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Adam: Afraid x 2; Julia: Where is Willie and Barnabas? * SEDATIVE: Willie gives Maggie some pills so she can sleep. * TIMELINE: Day 213 begins, and will end in 519. 1:50am: Maggie and Willie return from the hospital. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the start of this episode, Willie comes flying through the door and lands in the middle of the Evans cottage in a rust colored jacket. However, at the end of the previous episode, Willie entered after Joe had beat him up and stayed near the entrance in a beige colored jacket. * Julia says Barnabas has been bricked up behind the wall for three days. However, the on-screen passage of time indicates only one day. Also, it is unlikely that Barnabas would be able to survive three days without food and water and presumably a limited amount of oxygen in the small alcove. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 515 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 515 - When Adam AttacksCategory:Dark Shadows episodes